creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DrBobSmith
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 11:51, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I need a diagnosis Hello Doctor. Would you mind reading my "Beyond The Necropolis" trilogy? I really like your outlook on stories around here. It is available on my page. Thanks in advance, if you do. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) I will start. I do need help with mine. Trading off helps us both grow. DrBobSmith (talk) 23:09, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the reply Hi DrBobSmith, Thank you for the reply, and yes, my grammer is the most scary thing in the world. It is quite hard for a Chinese Middle-schooler to ask for help in English. And I will sure check on the websites. But I can't affort anything, and also your suggestions comes handy, which also means my Mac is no longer my Grammer teacher(I was depending onmy auto correct) However yes, my story does have a lot of loop holes, which needs to be fixed quickly before anyone falls in :P, oh sorry I was trying to entertain myself because I am now a nevous wreck. Thank you for the suggestion, if anything, email me, my address is "xulinda@yahoo.com". Sky blue's green (talk) 09:13, June 22, 2018 (UTC)LindaSky blue's green Sky blue's green, If you are a middle school kid who is learning English as a second language you are doing very well. Relax, this isn't easy for any of us. If you know Chinese legends then use that knowledge. Even if the scene is the USA you can weave in those stories of magic. Too bad they deleted the chat Hello again. I've decided to publish a more thoughout, more thorough version of "Alone In My Room", it's different but operates on a similar premise. The new threat in the WW is named "The Tartars Are The Exception" Please have a look at it There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) "Hi, I read your three part story. I am aware that you didn't like my last effort. I am trying very hard to completely separate your criticism of my draft one from your trilogy. I didn't like it. It seems a forced anti-religion story. The god that is the robot run amuck and did horrible things to mankind. The robot of that robot that ultimately defeats the god-bot and declared that there are no more gods, but liked the hooplah of a god. Yes, I am religious. But that is a part of me and isn't that unusual. There wasn't a real core of motivation for leonardo's violence that I saw except possibly revenge for being made and not quite being alive. For someone into genocide I found leonardo flat. David i understood. Apollo should logically follow leonardo. Why not?" Hello. I'll start off the bat by saying I find you taking offense to any sort critizing or "bad" use of religious themes amusing. It wasn't really forced, it does go against religious ideas like the "imperfection of men" being a bad thing. but it's more against dictatorship and the idea that humans have to be controlled or else they would destroy everything. Essentially, Leo's story begins with him picking up on human history, philosophy and religion he figures that humans are too self destructive when they're left on their own, thus he destroys the original human population so he could re start the human race but "better", and after a while, he realizes that being a Stalin on steroids to a genetically enhanced race of humans isn't exactly any better than what he originally thought humans to be. Under Leo humanity stagnates and loses whatever he eventually learns to love about the original humanity being a very curious being himself. (Point is, both Leonardo and Apollo have mother boards that are based on human brains...) Wanting to fix his mistakes through his own creation, Apollo, he pretends to want to destroy another humanity in order to awake Apollo's "human" side knowing that Apollo would stop him. Why Apollo didn't follow Leonardo? he became emotional. Here's the thing though, Apollo essentially goes to say that there might be something watching over them, but it isn't a part of them physically speaking. I think your reluctance to differentiate between your beliefs and yourself is what leads you to read some stories as inherentely negative. Also, can't we openly criticize God and religion? Thanks for taking your time however :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Dear Doctor. What you're telling me here is basically what religious people commonly do when it comes to hearing or seeing something they don't like in regards to their faith - they take it as a personal offense. oh well. If you don't like my story, it's fine... but DO NOT tell me I did not spew my culture all over my other stories, since it seems like you don't know much about European culture and stuff or did not read my published stories. Allow me to elaborate a bit. "The Viennese Ghost" and "Elizabeth's Forest" revolve around an Austrian (completely fictional) being, with the Latter taking place in Germany. "Gray Poncho" is about the Jewish biblical version of the origin of murder and the first truly mortal sin of humanity. "Lutkar" - the name itself is Croatian for "Puppeteer" and takes place in Croatia. "The Naked Tree" - Nazis in Poland and human experimintation "Phantom Pain" is about a couple who encounter a Wendish (kind of proto Polish tribe) deity. "Aythideos", "The Old Man Who Turned The Moon Black" and "The Black Bird Faced Queen" - a sort of trilogy that is heavily based off classical greek drama. Like, a LOT. "Fenrir's Piper" is a play on the Pied Piper of Hamelin - German folklore, psuedohistory. "Monsters Do Exist and Seem to Dwell In Caves" includes a Nuckalavee, an Orkenean demon, from a regional scottish folklore. "Second Coming of the Ruthenian Seer" - First world war, eastern front, and some russian folklore. "Because I Can" includes the Canaanite deity "Baal" "Zain's Murder", while written about Redneck city, Alabama reflects on my own society in Israel, seeing as how a wider audience will more likely relate better to a story about religious racism coming from western christians towards muslims rather than some Jewish racism towards muslims especially in a place like Israel, that is kind of demonized. "A Little Boy From Hell" yet another story about the biblical, jewish version of Cain. "These Things Still Happen in Russia" - it's about Russian polytheism at it's "finest"... So there's that. I hope I have sparked some interest though XD Have a nice day. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Ehhh... I don't have any actual ideas that could encompass the modern Israel. Maybe just location wise... we'll see. I don't want to go into the historical places because it would require too much explaining to do since people have very little idea about the history of this place. And, I did. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Hi Hey Bobsmith. I saw you liked giving feedback, and thought maybe you could check out my latest story? Another Senseless Ritual Thanks --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:32, June 26, 2018 (UTC) No prob Oh, damn that's a shame. Thanks anyway! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:14, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Paging Dr. Smith Duly appreciated, Dr. Smith. You know as well as I do what a challenging profession we are in, so it's good to see another man in white among the ranks here. Hope to see you around the operating table soon. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 04:37, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Follow-up on Narration Hello, DrBobSmith! If you'll recall, I'm the one who posted in the forums about narrating various Creepypastas. You told me I could use yours, and I mentioned I'd be posting it on social media. Since then, I've decided to create a YouTube channel narrating scary stories -- including Creepypastas. I plan to post your story, "I Have To Pee", if you'd still allow me to! I just wanted to ask again since the intent of the story has changed a little, though of course you would be given 100% of the credit still. If all goes according to plan, I'd like to post it on or around July 17th. The link is as follows if you'd like to see your video in the future and the ones I have now: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_0J4Zm1qwiYVSGRsA0_Bg?view_as=subscriber Thanks in advance! -- Spirit What's Up, Doc? Sorry, I just had to say that. I read your latest creation "Night Marchers", and quite enjoyed it. Love the legend, your story, and the cool pic. I added the user template for you. If you'd like to know how it's done then look no further. 22:50, August 7, 2018 (UTC) If your objective was to vaguely show examples without the details, you succeeded. I can read the main headers but nothing else. Even the main headers are blurry to my eyes. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:16, August 7, 2018 (UTC) : You can click through to see a full-size like this image you know... : 23:17, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Not on a phone, at least mine wouldn't. The template seems reasonable. Maybe the red of the current template is to stand out like "Your story is about to roast in Hell forever!" If the Admins like it, I am good with it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 01:02, August 8, 2018 (UTC) : One of the issues that I have with it is how massive the thing is. It is large, it is red, and it kind of hurts to look at. This coupled with the fact that it is completely out of place with the other article templates such as Marked for Review as well as the credit templates at the bottom. : When I was making this I tried very hard to make it one size fits all. Meaning the same base could be used to make a delete template, marked for review template, or just whatever notice could potentially appear in the future. The consistent, text-based, styling means that while it sticks out it doesn't do so to the point that it takes your eyes away from the content. : 01:32, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to say thank you for helping clean up my story, run-on sentences were always a problem for me. ~Dusk A Piece of Advice I would hold off on putting the user template on stories as there are a number of possible issues that can arise from it. A few possibilities: they may not actually be the original author and are sharing a post from Reddit/another site, they may want to have their story listed under a different license (like a non-commercial one or one with different restrictions than CC-BY-SA), or they may want to cite something other than their internet handle as the author (i.e. their name as Banning has a habit of doing). If you want to lend a hand, you can always message them and give them the info. Thanks for helping out on the site and fixing mechanical errors in stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:10, August 13, 2018 (UTC) M4R/Delete Heya DrBob, I've noticed you've tagged a couple of stories for M4R/Deletion lately, thanks so much for helping out. Just a heads up, since you often add the category first, and then the template in another edit, the templates actually automatically add the Marked for Review/Delete Now categories to stories, there's no need to add the categories separately. So just sticking + a reason at the top should be enough. Thanks again! Underscorre talk - - 09:10, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your help```` I just wanted to thank you for telling me the problems with how I represented the information in my story. I just want to make sure not to rush the story out to primetime for the sake of getting popular. I am all about a fresh concept, but I am also about REAL horror. I want to make a good story, and I want to write REAL horror. Thank you for your criticism and pointing out problems with my work. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Grammar and Writing Tools Hey there, I'm interested in the grammar and writing websites you seem to use a lot, but I can't sem to find the last place you mentioned them. I think one was Scribens. What was the other? Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 15:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Jdeschene, Check my blog page. I keep an updated list there. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 18:35, August 26, 2018 (UTC) L0CKED334 (talk) 19:28, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Since you were so helpful with the first part would you mind looking at the second part. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628372 Comment on "Damnation 101" Sooo... for some reason CPW isn't letting me leave a comment on your story, "Damnation 101". XD So here I am! I'm sorry it took me so long to get to (a combination of forgetfulness and being dreadfully busy, I'm afraid), but I'm glad I finally got the chance to look at it! I really like this one. The voice of the main character is great, and I like the idea of everyone being assigned a demon or two to tempt us down to Hell. Very intriguing! :) Though I've got a full schedule for September already, I'm sure this would be a fun one to read-- if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to revisit it for a narration when I next have an opening! :D Great work once again, darling! SpiritVoices (talk) 23:29, August 30, 2018 (UTC) SpiritVoices, I'll take October. You doing this will be well worth waiting for! And by then I will have something else you may like. Not the one in queue now but the next one after that. This one also has your name written all over it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:41, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Your Damnation 101 story was fantastic! I loved it. Matt is an extremely close representation of my earlier life. I know it sounds weird, but I feel like this was a story I was meant to read. Help has Arrived(te-he) While regrettably late, your request for category has been approved (I wasn't aware of it even existing until a few minutes ago). Your existing stories have all been added to your new category, and you are welcome to add any new stories that you write to it. Have a pleasant day. '''Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:51, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations on your own category! L0CKED334 (talk) 13:43, September 5, 2018 (UTC) All Your Own Congrats on your category. --Kolpik (talk) 01:55, September 7, 2018 (UTC) My Very Own Thank You, Thank You, Thank You I saw you nominated I Made a Teddy Bear for My Daughter. Many thanks, wise Doctor. Tbh, I'm not even sure I can be nominated, since one of mine was September's XD, but thank you nonetheless. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 00:54, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks so much! I just saw that you nominated Filthy Pig for PotM. Thanks so much for always being so supportive of my work! J. Deschene (talk) 15:01, September 12, 2018 (UTC) When King Calls, You Cannot Refuse But right now, you're being called only by me, so refusal is a perfectly valid option. Still, it would be nice if you played along, and visited us on our olden Hub. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:10, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Isaac Peters - Your Time As a former admin, I'm pretty good at judging a stories' quality in a pretty quick time span (especially when they're a single large paragraph with multiple errors and are a proxy story that they happen to have posted while I was looking at the RA feed). My time in the Peace Corps has also really helped me hone my speed reading as well. As for being a troll, I really don't think that user intentionally wrote a spam/trollpasta. They likely posted a story that needs work (that they'll hopefully get when they take their next story to the writer's workshop) without reading the site rules about Spinoff stories. Hope everything's going good on your end, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:46, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I listened to who you wanted me to listen to. Btw the statue story is deleted by me. Hope you're happy I did what you said. Collab You reuploaded your entry without going through proper procedure to get it approved after initial deletion. You also blatantly chose to ignore the lore I set in place without so much as talking to me about it (which is why I invited you to Discord, since it makes communication much more easier than FANDOM's messaging option) twice. Furthermore, fifth entry has already been reserved by Noctevoire, and sixth has been reserved by Anarchic Operations: both of which you'd have known if you stayed in touch with me/us. Since this was all easily avoidable and solvable, and you elected to do it your own way while disregarding my words, you have now been banned from editing for one (1) day, with any subsequent offence doubling that period. In future, I suggest you pay more heed to what authority figures say: there is a reason we say it. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 10:21, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar, With all due respect, I request that you unban me. I will not be returning to your collaboration. I thought it was a social event and now feel less good about the wiki. I have a very bad taste in my mouth about any collaboration. I see my part in what happened and will try not to repeat my mistakes. There's no point in telling you where I feel you went wrong because I don't think there will be any change. I don't want my continuous activity on the Wiki to be reset. I was over 100 days continuously active and yes, I had been watching those little medals. It's stupid but I enjoyed it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 15:40, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :DrBob, I'm not gonna weigh in on the legitimacy of your block since that's between you & Helel, but it should expire tomorrow. You'll be able to edit again then so your editing streak won't be affected. I'm sorry this has negatively impacted your opinion of the wiki, I hope you stick around, you're a valuable contributor here, we need people like you. :Underscorre talk - - 17:04, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Underscorre, Thank you very much for your message. It really helps! If you would be so kind as to relay my request to Helel, I would appreciate it very much. I have no way to contact Helel or anyone. I can't put a message on their talk page. I can't access the accursed discord chat program. I know it's less than twenty hours of ban, but this has made me very upset. Tell him I promise on my word of honor that I will have no further contact with his collaboration. Thank you for your time. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 18:21, September 21, 2018 (UTC) I'm sure Helel will see this, but if he doesn't I will let him know. I'm on Discord, but he isn't at the moment. Good luck. L0CKED334 (talk) 18:36, September 21, 2018 (UTC) I already told him. Currently there is a troll on here blanking pages and replacing them with pornography, among other acts of vandalism and trolling (look at the Recent Activity page). I've already informed Helel of these acts of vandalism, including the pages you have told him about. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 08:28, September 27, 2018 (UTC) You were hit by the vandal! The vandal has replaced your Beetlejuice story with porn! Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 08:35, September 27, 2018 (UTC) You're Welcome As the title of this message says, you are welcome! Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 08:50, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Will the admins know? If he vandalizes the page and the admins see it before they see my warning, will they know to look at the history? Just now he put a bunch of F**ks under my message, and has rewrote my messages, calling me the vandal! Also he just deleted this message! Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 08:54, September 27, 2018 (UTC) On a final note Sorry to bother you again, I just want to assure you I will be on here for many, many more hours still and will fight as hard as I can. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 09:04, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Vanquished? Hey DrBob, just wanted to say thanks for your help reverting things earlier. All the malicious edits have been dealt with now. I noticed your message on Ned's talk asking why their IPs haven't been blocked. We do automatically block user IPs (see all the autoblocks at ) but unfortunately it seems they're using multiple IPs to evade autoblocking. Even more unfortunately, admins here don't have the ability to view user IPs, only global staff can do that, so we can't identify where they're coming from (if there is a pattern) to enforce a range block. I've asked the VSTF to add a range block, but I'm not sure if that's something that's within their purview. Let me know if you've got any questions, thanks again! Underscorre talk - - 13:17, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Damnation 101 Hello, Dr. Bob! This is concerning "Damnation 101." In the spirit of Halloween, I think this story would be great for this week! I was wondering if you're still alright with me narrating it, with it coming out on October 2nd. :) If so, there are a few things I'd like to clarify-- mainly, pronounciations. For Piorah, is it a long or short "i" sound (as in 'ie' or 'ee')? I imagined it as Pie-oh-rah, but, of course, I'd like to double-check. Also, Shoenberger. Again, I imagined it as Shone-burger, or Show-en-burger, but, ya know. I just suck at pronounciations, basically, so I always want to double-check. XD Thank you in advance, though! I'm excited about this one! SpiritVoices (talk) 20:29, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Wait what now? What reputation do I have to uphold here? Nobody really notices me... teehee There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Thanks and Stuff Hey Dr. Bob! Just wanted to say your work and help around the wiki and the workshop is much appreciated. It's great what you're doing for this place, and I am personally grateful. Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 11:20, September 29, 2018 (UTC) A Real Boon It seems Mr Dupin already beat me to it, but you can't have too many compliments, can you? I came on this site not too long before you did, but I can't imagine this place without you and all the good you do around here. Thanks for all your contributions! --Kolpik (talk) 20:29, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Hey Bob, be careful that you don't accidentally mark a page for deletion that was a legit page where the spammer just removed all content and replaced it with his copypasta. You've done this at least once. Also, Empy has informed me that admins have a tool that can undue all his edits at once, so it may be a waste of time for you to try to police him. It's up to you but I'm just letting you know, and once again be careful with your counter-edits. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 01:29, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you kindly, Dr. Robert! ^_^ J. Deschene (talk) 04:51, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Damn Geography! I was just thinking about how much you'd probably love the play I'm working on right now, and how I wish you lived in MA so you could see it. Have you ever heard of/seen The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie? J. Deschene (talk) 21:40, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :I'm directing! It's a great play. :J. Deschene (talk) 01:33, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately, they're making me keep the blood and guts to a minimum. Only a few gallons this time. ;-) :J. Deschene (talk) 17:10, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Shameless Plug Just posted a story to the workshop. Mind checking it out? HERE Psssst Discord https://discord.gg/TqUdc9 No Time Creepy (talk) 18:27, October 30, 2018 (UTC)NoTime I was Born on a Farm I'm starting it this week and posting it by Tuesday right before Thanksgiving. I just want to make sure it's ready. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:43, November 14, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Holiday videos After Thanksgiving I'll be looking into creepy Christmas stories. Starting around the end of this month I want to read one Christmas pasta a week up to Christmas Day. I was Born on a Farm Your story and Kolpik is the last I'm doing for Thanksgiving pastas. His is coming out on Tuesday and yours is a special for Thanksgiving day. --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:29, November 16, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Video Thumbnail Here's a picture of the thumbnail for your video. It will go live Thanksgiving Morning. --No Time Creepy (talk) 20:52, November 19, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Something you might want to study I've heard you go into ills in writing, so here's something that might help you on your case. There's this ill in writing called "Highlighter vomit". Sounds funny, but it's kinda serious. No, it does not make you throw up highlighters, it makes you highlight your paper entirely. For example, if you are highlighting a text, but you just highlight that entire text or just highlight other texts that aren't important with that other text then that means you have it. Sorry but I don't have a very clear way of explaining it, but I do also know that it infects only 7th graders. This isn't something I made up, it's a real ill in writing and 7th graders at my school have it. Thankfully, it's not contagious and it usually goes away after 7th grade year. If it continues into 8th grade then something is wrong. I've never had it myself but all the girls in my humanities class in 7th grade had it (there were 4 people in that class, including me). I'll make sure to send you more information as soon as I can. I also forgot to mention that it effects grades because all the highlighter ink on the paper doesn't help, and your grades go down. Anyways, have fun. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 23:17, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Thumbnail How about this one. --No Time Creepy (talk) 01:18, November 20, 2018 (UTC)NoTime